Neón Génesis Alchemist
by LSERR
Summary: Abandonado por su padre, Shinji Ikari usa la alquimia para intentar traer de regreso a la vida, a la única persona que alguna vez lo amo; su Madre. Sin embargo aprenderá que no se puede revivir a los muertos, y menos revivir algo que nunca murió. Neón Génesis Evangelion x Fullmetal Alchemist / ShinjixAsuka
1. Prologo

**Neón Génesis Alchemist**

**Prologo**

**Aclaración: No tengo los derechos de ninguno de estos dos geniales animes, ni tampoco de sus singulares personajes.  
**

* * *

El Comandante Ikari se encontraba con su barbilla sobre sus manos; en el escritorio de su oficina había un informe que Gendo no podía comprender. Pensaba en como este hecho afectaría su planes a futuro... en ese minuto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Comandante... le traigo lamentables noticias"

"Que sucede Fuyutzuki?"

"Vera Comandante... su hijo falleció… En verdad lo siento Gendo"

Las palabras del Vice – Comandante no afectaron lo mas mínimo a Ikari, el permanecía en su habitual posición. No hubo ningún cambio en su rostro. Ante el frio silencio de la máxima autoridad de Nerv, Fuyutzuki siguió entregando detalles de la lamentable muerte de Shinji Ikari.

"Esto ocurrió ayer, sus tutores no se encontraban en la casa, cuando esta se incendio por completo, acabando con todo….incluso con la vida de su hijo"

"Bueno, esto si afecta de sobremanera nuestros planes" Dijo fríamente Gendo, mientras comenzaba a analizar las repercusiones de la repentina muerte de Shinji.

Fue en ese momento que lo ojos del Comandante de Nerv se abrieron de par en par, finalmente todo le hacía sentido "¿A qué hora fue este incendio Kōzō?"

"Cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, porque pregunta Comandante?"

"Fue en el mismo minuto que la Unidad 01 se activó sin razón"

"Usted cree que la muerte de su hijo, está relacionada con lo que sucedió ayer con ese Evangelion"

"Es probable Fuyutzuki, eso explicaría porque la Unidad 01 desde ayer muestra rangos de sincronía con un piloto, sin que nadie esté dentro de su Entry Plug... Esto sí que es una complicación, por la muerte del inservible de mi hijo, nuestro mejor EVA, y el más importante, ha quedado casi fuera de combate. SEELE no va estar contento con esto"

"¿A qué se refiere con que la unidad 01 quedo fuera de Combate?"

"Aunque ese EVA muestre un rango de sincronía bajo con un piloto inexistente, es lo suficientemente alto como para impedir que otro piloto, o un sistema de Dummy Plug lo controle, necesitamos encontrar una forma de hacer funcionar la unidad 01, antes que lleguen los ángeles"

"¿Qué medidas desea tomar Comandante?"

"Tenemos un poco más de 4 años antes de que llegue el primer ángel a Japón, por el momento hay que apurar la construcción de la unidad 03 y mejorar la unidad 00; la cual es solo un prototipo... Y por último traer lo antes posible a la segunda elegida con su Evangelion"

"Como ordene señor, pero yo me refería que medidas desea tomar con respecto al funeral de su hijo"

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, encárgate tú de eso Fuyutzuki"

"Gendo... nos informaron que no quedo nada del cuerpo de Shinji, el fuego solo dejo cenizas" El Vice - Comandante espero que esta información hiciera reaccionar al frio Comandante de Nerv, sin embargo su esperanza fue en vano.

"Entonces entierren un ataúd vacío, igual como hicieron con su madre"

"Si Comandante, le informaré cuando se lleve a cabo la ceremonia"

"No lo haga Vice-Comandante, ya le dije que no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, no asistiré al funeral de Shinji"

"...Entendido Comandante"

Mientras Fuyutzuki se retiraba de la oficina de la máxima autoridad de Nerv, no podía dejar de estar asqueado por las declaraciones de Ikari... _"No le afectó en lo más mínimo la muerte de su hijo, lo único que le preocupa es el estado del Evangelion 01, es realmente un humano despreciable"_

* * *

La fuerte lluvia, casi no dejaba ver con claridad; el panorama en el cementerio de Tokio-3 era deprimente. A lo lejos se distinguían 3 paraguas...eran los asistentes al funeral de Shinji Ikari... Kaji caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia en dirección a la tumba del hijo del Comandante, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca logro divisar a los únicos tres asistentes a este entierro; Un sacerdote (quien llevaba acabo la ceremonia), al Vice-Comandante de Nerv, y a una familiar figura que no pensaba encontrar ahí.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí Misato"

Misato lo miró sorprendida, estaba tan concentrada mirando el ataúd, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su ex-amante. Los ojos de Misato parecían dos lagunas, se notaba como ella estaba reprimiendo su llanto. Ella sentía un nudo en su garganta, realmente la situación que ella estaba presenciando era muy triste, incluso para una persona fuerte como Katsuragi.

"Cuando supe que ni los tutores de Shinji, ni el Comandante iban a venir, sentí la necesidad de estar aquí... a pesar que nunca lo conocí, y que solo leí un par de informes sobre él, algo dentro de mí me dijo que viniera... No puede ser posible que un niño de 10 años no tenga a nadie quien lo llore" Respondió Misato.

"Siempre has sido una bella persona Katsuragi… realmente la muerte de Shinji Ikari es una tragedia... los niños no debería morir, sobre todo cuando hay tantas personas que no merecen seguir viviendo... que mueran los inocentes es un verdadera ironía ¿no crees?"

No hubo respuesta a las palabras de Kaji... las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Misato, no pudo contener más el llanto. El funeral había terminado, y los otros dos asistentes se retiraban mientras el simbólico ataúd descendía para quedar bajo tierra, junto con el ataúd (igualmente vacío) de Yui Ikari. Katsuragi puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, para tratar de detener este llanto, pero no podía... este funeral era la mejor demostración de lo nefasto que era el mundo luego del segundo impacto. Que sacaba ella preparándose todos los días para enfrentar a los ángeles, si no podían salvar la vida de un inocente niño... Como Nerv podía defender la humanidad si no podían valorar y llorar la muerte de un simple niño de 10 años..._"Que clase de hombre es el Comandante, ni siquiera vino al funeral de su hijo"_ Los pensamientos de Misato solo aumentaron su llanto, su pena y su impotencia era tal, que incluso sollozaba de manera descontrolada. Fue en ese momento cuando Kaji la abrazo...él era el único que la podía ver vulnerable, él era el única persona a la cual le confiaba su lado vulnerable. Por eso cuando él la abrazo, Misato lloro como no lo había hecho en años, lloro no solo por la muerte de un niño que nunca conoció, si no por todo lo que había vivido...

Luego de varios minutos de que la Mayor de Nerv votará su frustración, su llanto comenzó a perder intensidad...ella por un lado se sentía bien, necesitaba un hombro donde llorar; romper por unos segundo la careta de mujer de hierro... a veces ella pensaba en cuanta falta le hacia Kaji, como le extrañaba, pero ambos habían elegido un camino donde el amor y la compañía no era una opción.

La lluvia comenzaba a mojar a Misato; dado que mientras rompía en llanto había arrojado el paragua al suelo. Cuando ella se percató de lo empapada que estaba decidió romper el abrazo, y retomar la compostura. Kaji solo la miró y le sonrió.

"Gracias" dijo Misato

"Gracias a ti por seguir confiando en mi" Mientras decía eso el espía sacaba una cigarrera de su bolsillo.

"Esas cosas van a terminar por matarte" Lo recriminó su ex pareja

_"No creo que viva lo suficiente para que eso pase"_ Pensó Kaji mientras solo le sonreía a Misato.

Él se percató de que la mirada de Katsuragi estaba puesta en la lápida de Shinji.

"¿Que sabias de él? Preguntó Kaji, mientras prendía un cigarro.

"No mucho, leí los informes del instituto Marduk sobre él. Shinji era un potencial candidato para ser piloto de EVA, pero su personalidad y su aislamiento emocional no lo convertían en el mejor candidato. Sin embargo parecía ser la única opción viable para ser el piloto de la unidad 01"

"Bueno, al parecer ya nunca nadie va a pilotear esa unidad, según los registros la unidad 01 ha sido calificada como inoperable...pero por alguna extraña razón el Comandante no se ha querido deshacer de ella" Dijo Kajo con un tono suspicaz en su voz.

"Tú sabes algo más sobre Shinji?"

"No mucho más que tu Misato, luego de la muerte de su madre, el Comandante lo dejó al cuidado de uno parientes que se convirtieron en sus tutores. Sin embargo Shinji nunca entablo una relación con ellos... ni con ninguna persona. Era un niño solitario, y aislado, no tenía amigos en el colegio. Sus notas a pesar de ser aceptables no era sobresalientes... en verdad Shinji Ikari era un alma solitaria, desde la muerte de su madre nadie se preocupó por él... Sin embargo..."

"Sin embargo que Kaji..."

"Como sabrás la sección dos mantiene vigilados a los potenciales pilotos, y Shinji no era la excepción, nuestros agentes mantenían un seguimiento mensual de él, nada muy exhaustivo, solo una vigilancia casual para informar sobre cambios en su personalidad o en su vida. Hace un poco menos de dos años Shinji comenzó a relacionarse con una mujer al cual él llamaba 'Maestra'"

"¿Maestra?" Masato parecía estar intrigada por lo que estaba narrando su antiguo amante.

"Si, era una mujer de por lo menos unos 30 años, rubia y de ojos claros... nuestros vigilantes supusieron que era una especia de maestra escolar, dado que cada cierto tiempo le pasaba unos libros a Shinji... pero aun así la situación era algo extraña" Sentencio el espía mientras continuaba fumando.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"El hijo del Comandante jamás mostro interés alguno por aprender más cosas de las que le enseñaban en la escuela, nunca exhibió curiosidad ni por las ciencias, la literatura o la historia. Pero lo que es más extraño aun, era que él se relacionara de esa manera con una persona. En los cerca de 4 años que la sección dos lo mantuvo bajo vigilancia, Shinji jamás entablo un relación de amistad o de cercanía con otro ser humano, esta tal 'Maestra' fue la primera; y única, persona con la que él se relacionó después de la muerte de su madre.

_"Y aun as ella no se dignó aparecer en su funeral"_ Pensó enojada Misato… "Le dijeron sobre esto al Comandante"

"Si, dado lo inusual que era el hecho de que Shinji entablara un relación de cercanía con otra persona, le llevaron estos informes al Comandante Ikari, además había otro hecho que llamaba la atención... no habían registros sobre ella, nuestros hombres contrastaron su rostro con miles de bases de datos de personas, pero ella no estaba en ninguno...Sin embargo a Gendo pareció no importarle lo más mínimo esta información, sus propias palabras fueron de que era algo 'poco relevante'"

Katsuragi permaneció en silencio, a diferencia del Comandante a ella no le parecía una información 'poco relevante', pero ya no había nada que hacer, Shinji Ikari estaba muerto, pero quizás eso era lo mejor... Si él hubiera llegado a ser piloto de EVA, no le esperaba la mejor de las vidas...ella sabía mejor que nadie la traumática experiencia que podía ser pilotear un Evangelion, era una verdadera crueldad que solo los niños fueran los que pudieran controlar esas bestias.

"Bueno, mi avión sale en un par de horas más, así que es mejor que me vaya" Kaji interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Misato.

"¿Vuelves a Alemania?"

"Si, el Comandante quiere apresurar la llegada de la segunda elegida, y la unidad 02 a Japón"

"Saluda de mi parte a Asuka, dile que espero con ansias su llegada a Tokyo-3"

"Se lo diré, aunque aún faltan un par de años para que eso suceda"

Luego de decir estas palabras, Kaji se acercó a Misato y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta la próxima Katsuragi" Mientras decía esto, el espía y miembro de la sección dos de Nerv se alejaba de la tumba de Shinji Ikari.

Misato lo miró alejarse de ella, por su mente corrían todos esos hermosos recuerdo de su romance con él, sus sentimientos hacia Kaji no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, y ella sabía que él la seguía amando. _"Quizás en otra vida"_ pensó ella mientras la figura de su ex amante se desvanecía a la distancia.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, dos siluetas estaban observando la escena. Su atención no estaba puesta en la interacción de Misato y Kaji, su preocupación era otra.

"¿Puede ser que los manuscritos del Mar Muerto estén equivocados?"

"No entiendo que salió mal, le enseñe toda la alquimia necesaria para llevar a cabo una transmutación humana, además él parecía tener cierto talento con la alquimia...la idea era quebrar su espíritu, pero no matarlo"

"¿Que vamos hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé Codicia, esto ciertamente afecta nuestros planes... pero no todo está perdido"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si no han encontrado su cuerpo, puede que exista la posibilidad de que no esté muerto, solo que no esté en este mundo"

"¿Es eso posible? Puede que Shiji Ikari este en algún lugar de Amestris?" Preguntó el Homúnculo.

"Es una posibilidad, gracias al segundo impacto es bastante fácil transportarse de un mundo al otro, y además, eso explicaría muchas cosas... por ahora será mejor que te vayas Codicia, no sería bueno para nuestros planes que la gente de Nerv te viera aquí. Yo volveré al otro mundo por un tiempo a buscar más información sobre lo sucedido. Cuando vuelva me pondré en contacto contigo y con tu hermano"

Codicia asintió con la cabeza y comenzó retirarse, pero había otra cosa que quería preguntarle a ella antes de volver a las instalaciones de SEELE.

"¿Cuándo vas a darle contenedores al resto de mis hermanos, Madre?"

La rubia mujer de ojos claros, miró unos instantes al homúnculo antes de contestar su pregunta.

"Todo a su tiempo hijo mío, por el momento solo te necesito a ti, y a Envidia"

**Continuará...**


	2. Niños Jugando Hacer Dios

**Capítulo I**

**Niños Jugando Hacer Dios**

**Bueno quiero partir disculpadme por la demora por subir el primer capítulo de esta historia; no subía nada desde el año pasado. Espero poder lograr que esta historia agarre un buen ritmo de publicación, por lo que esto debería ser una excepción.**

**También quería aprovechar esta instancia para hablar un poco de la línea cronológica donde se ubica este cross over. Los acontecimientos de esta historia están basado en la serie de TV de Evangelion, mientras lo que respecta a Fullmetal Alchemist, los hechos de esta historia ocurren un poco después de los acontecimientos de la línea de tiempo de la serie Brotherhood (la segunda adaptación del manga para la tv).**

**Bueno dejemos hasta acá la palabrería y vamos con el primer capítulo de esta historia... recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

******Aclaración: No tengo los derechos de ninguno de estos dos geniales animes, ni tampoco de sus singulares personajes.**

* * *

"Ya está tocando ese instrumento de nuevo, acaso ese niño no tiene nada mejor que hacer?" Le preguntó el tutor de Shinji a su esposa.

"No veo lo malo en que Shinji gaste su tiempo libre tocando chelo, es realmente talentoso... aunque… no le vendría mal tener unos amigos"

"Ese es mi punto querida, no es que el hijo de tu prima sea un mal niño, pero no es normal que un joven de 8 años no tenga ni un solo amigo... sé que pueden haber cosas peores, sin embargo me empieza a molestar el hecho que ese niño pase horas tocando chelo o escuchando música en su SDAT"

"Cariño no es para tanto, es cierto que Shinji es un poco antisocial, pero no es un mal chico, no nos da problemas. Además su padre nos paga bastante bien por tenerlo acá. Recuerda que necesitamos el dinero para poder pagar el tratamiento para una fertilización artificial... lo único que quiero es poder tener nuestro propio hijo antes posible"

"¿Y qué haremos con el hijo de tu prima cuando tengamos nuestro propio hijo?"

"En un principio pensé que Shinji podría ser parte de la familia, casi como un hijo adoptivo, era obvio que su padre no lo quería tener cerca, pero en los 4 años que hemos sido sus tutores él no ha podido relacionarse con nosotros, nos mantiene alejados, y no nos habla a menos que sea necesario. Por eso creo que cuando el día llegue, lo mejor sería devolver a Shinji a su padre, no quiero que mi hijo crezca cerca de una persona como él, una persona que se cierra ante el mundo."

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso, puede que sea un chico inofensivo, pero no quiero que esa alma en pena forme parte de mi familia. Sin embargo…. Creo que igual deberíamos hacer algo con él, obligarlo a que de alguna forma haga amigos"

"¿Y cómo haríamos eso cariño?" Le preguntó la tutora de Shinji a su esposo.

"Se me ocurre una idea"

XXXXX

Shinji Ikari se sentía extasiado, pocas sensaciones en el mundo lo hacían sentir tan vivo como, cuando se aprestaba a tocar una pieza completa de música por primera vez. Llevaba algunas semanas practicando la 'La Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven', y hoy sería la primera vez que el pequeño músico de 8 años la interpretaría completa. Él sabía perfectamente que le faltaban varias semanas de práctica, para poder tocar perfectamente esta pieza, pero uno de los pasos más importantes para Shinji era poder tocar la canción de corrido. Luego que él lograra hacer esto, él podía empezar a pulir todos los movimientos y los sonidos de su chelo para esta pieza.

Con la mirada fija en las partituras, el niño de ojos azules comenzó a deslizar el arco sobre su instrumento. De inmediato las notas musicales comenzaron a inundar su habitación. Ikari se sentía orgulloso, los sonidos que estaba reproduciendo con su chelo eran realmente armoniosos. Lo que estaba logrando Shinji era algo digno de admirar, con tan solo 8 años de edad, y sin que nunca nadie le enseñara a tocar el chelo, el ya dominaba dicho instrumento, y lograba tocar varios temas de música clásica de connotados autores como Schubert, Verdi, Vivaldi, Bach y el mismo Beethoven.

Esto no había sido tarea fácil; a los 6 años Shinji divagando por el ático de la casa de sus tutores había encontrado un antiguo chelo. Él siempre tuvo un gran interés por la música, pero nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad para aprender a tocar un instrumento. El único aparato relacionado con la música que tenía era un antiguo SDAT que al parecer había pertenecido a su madre.

Sus tutores parecían desconocer la existencia de este instrumento, por lo que no le pusieron reparo a Shinji para usarlo. Desde ese momento él pequeño no paso ningún solo día sin practicar el chelo. Gastó todas sus mesadas en comprar nuevas cuerdas para este, arreglar su arco, comprar partituras, y libros para aprender a tocar y a leer música. Ikari se convirtió en un autodidacta. Invirtió miles de horas de su tiempo en su estudio musical, si no estaba practicando, él estaba escuchando las piezas que quería aprender en su SDAT, haciendo los movimientos y leyendo las partituras. También pasaba horas leyendo libros sobre los grandes referentes de la música clásica, y las historias detrás de sus piezas más emblemáticas.

Los dos años de arduo trabajo del niño de ojos azules habían rendido sus frutos, a la tierna edad de 8 años, ya podía tocar a un nivel alto, logrando ejecutar a la perfección varias de las piezas más exigentes de la música clásica.

Todos los recuerdos de este aprendizaje musical pasaban por la mente de Shinji mientras ejecutaba los movimientos de una de las obras más emblemáticas de Beethoven. Esta pieza en particular siempre le había llamado la atención a Ikari. No sabía si era por la complejidad de los movimientos del chelo, o por las estrofas que se cantan al final de esta canción, lo que era cierto es que siempre quiso aprender a tocarla. Mientras el pequeño músico ejecutaba los últimos movimientos de la obra, se imaginó tocando con una gran orquesta, y con un imponente grupo de coristas que cantaban las estrofas de esta gran pieza de música clásica.

El solo imaginar esto hizo que a Shinji se le pusieran los pelos de punta, la sensación de vitalidad que recorría su cuerpo era como una verdadera droga. Mientras se acercaba a las últimas notas de la canción, el hijo de la máxima autoridad de Nerv pensaba en su amor por la música. Él sentía que solo necesitaba la música en su vida, y nada más. Por cierto que la música lo hacía sentir cosas que ninguna otra actividad podía lograr... _"Esto es definitivamente mejor que tener amigos o relacionarse con las demás personas"_

A su corta edad Shinji ya tenía una filosofía de vida; **'Relacionarse con las demás personas solo trae dolor' **Esa pequeña frase explicaba la forma de actuar del tímido y antisocial niño de 8 años. Ikari evitaba cualquier tipo de relación humana porque de esa forma se evitaba sufrir. Por eso él jamás quiso entablar una relación con sus tutores, él los había escuchado hablar de que cuando tuvieran su propio hijo, devolverían a Shinji con su padre. ¿Por qué el pequeño de ojos azules tendría que relacionarse con unas personas que al final lo iban a abandonar? Igual que su padre, igual que su madre, todas las personas con las que Ikari entablo una relación lo terminaron abandonando. Por eso lo mejor era no relacionarse, ni abrirse con otras personas, así él se evitaba sufrir cuando las demás personas lo abandonaran o lo dañaran; como su padre.

Shinji estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no sufrir, a lo que más temía en su vida era ser lastimado por las demás personas. Él a muy temprana edad había experimentado el dolor del abandono de su padre, y él jamás quería volver a sentirse de esa manera. Aislándose del mundo evitaría volver a sufrir, prefería vivir una vida solitaria que volver a ser lastimado de esa manera.

Las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente interrumpieron el profundo tren de pensamientos del pequeño músico. Ya había terminado de tocar la Novena Sinfonía, y para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, estuvo bastante bien. Shinji se sentía orgulloso, tocar el chelo era la única activad donde él parecía tener talento, y aun cuando quedaba un largo trecho para dominar esta pieza, él sabía que iba en la dirección correcta. Mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga de su camisa, unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención.

"Shinji podemos pasar?" Eran sus tutores los que golpearon a su puerta.

"Si" Fue lo único que el introvertido niño dijo

"Shinji queremos hablar contigo, tu tutora y yo hemos tomado una decisión sobre ti"

Ikari no sabía cómo responder a lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad le intrigaba lo que sus tutores le iban a decir. _"Probablemente me van a devolver con mi padre" _Fue lo que pensó él pequeño.

"Queremos que hagas amigos, por lo que a partir del lunes, todas las tardes después de la escuela iras al parque de Tokyo-2, y te quedaras dos horas ahí. El parque esta solo a dos calles de aquí, por lo que no es peligroso" Dijo su tutor.

"Lo único que queremos con mi esposo es que tengas una vida normal, sabemos que no han sido unos años fáciles, pero lo mejor para ti es hacer unos amigos, así que es por tu propio bien, que te obligaremos ir al parque a jugar dos horas todos los días, entendido?" Agregó su tutora.

"Si, está bien... ¿Algo más?" respondió Shinji

"No, solo eso... la cena estará lista en un par de horas, para que bajes y me ayudes a poner la mesa"

Luego de las palabras de su tutora, la puerta de la habitación de Shinji se cerró, dejando a un pensativo niño en silencio. Realmente le parecía innecesario lo que sus tutores le obligaban hacer. Sabía que aunque pasara toda su vida en el parque, él jamás haría amigos. Ikari no quería, y no necesitaba amigos, no veía lo bueno en dejar que gente se acercara lo suficientemente a él para hacerle daño. También le molestaba el hecho de que todos los días perdería dos horas para practicar su chelo. Aunque no todo era una catástrofe, ya que él podía llevar sus libros de música y su SDAT al parque, así practicar de alguna manera mientras no estaba en su casa.

XXXXX

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que los tutores del pequeño músico, le habían ordenado a ir al parque todas las tardes. Rápidamente Shinji había creado un pequeño ritual que seguía cada vez que visitaba el parque de Tokyo-2; Todas las tardes Ikari se sentaba en una banca que estaba al lado de los juegos del parque, durante la primera hora de su estadía, el leía sus libros de música, para luego en la siguiente hora practicar la 'Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven' con su SDAT y las partituras de la canción. Una vez terminado esto volvía a la casa de sus tutores. A pesar de su firme postura con respecto a relacionarse con las demás personas, más de alguna vez Shinji se sintió tentado de ir a jugar con los demás niños que iban al parque. Sin embargo su voluntad era más fuerte.

Ikari como todos los otros días se sentó en su banca, y se dispuso a llevar acabo su ritual. Era un día muy soleado, por lo que había una gran cantidad de niños jugando en el parque. Esto impedía que Shinji se concentrara en su lectura musical, por lo que decidió colocarse su SDAT, y empezar a practicar los movimientos de la Novena Sinfonía.

Rápidamente el pequeño de los ojos azules se vio profundamente inmerso en las partituras que tenía al frente, tal era su concentración, que no se percató de la mujer que se sentó a su lado en la banca. Luego de unos minutos algo comenzó a llamar la atención de Shinji, era una fuerte mirada que estaba puesta en él. Fue en ese instante que se percató de la presencia de la rubia mujer de ojos claros sentada al lado de él. Para ser franco no era la primera vez que alguien se sentaba a su lado en el parque, además dado que Ikari movía sus brazos para simular tocar su chelo, más de alguna vez recibió miradas de parte de las demás personas, pero por alguna extraña razón la mirada de esta mujer le llamaba fuertemente la atención. Puede haber sido por sus grandes ojos dorados, o por la forma en que lo miraba; como si hubiese encontrado algo que buscaba hace tiempo. Fue en ese minuto en que Shinji vio como los labios de la extraña mujer se movían... "_me está hablando"_

Sacándose los audífonos miró a su vecina de banca y le dijo:

"Disculpe no escuché lo que dijo"

"Ode und die Freude"

Shinji sin entender lo que la mujer había dicho, solo coloco una cara de desconcertado.

"Es alemán, significa la 'Oda de la Alegría'"

"¿La Oda de la Alegría?" Preguntó Shinji

"Así es, la 'Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven' también es conocida como la 'Oda de la Alegría'" Respondió sonriendo la mujer

"No lo sabía" El pequeño se sentía avergonzado, a pesar de que llevaba semanas practicando la canción, no había leído nada sobre la historia de esta pieza.

"¿Te has percatado lo que pasa en el cuarto movimiento de esta pieza?"

"Si, es cuando empiezan a cantar" Respondió Shinji, el pequeño estaba muy concentrado en lo que la rubia mujer (de por lo menos unos 30 años) le estaba conversando.

"Resulta ser que en la época de Beethoven las Sinfonías era solamente instrumentales, por lo que era algo inusual agregar cantos a una de estas piezas, por lo que esta fue de las primeras 'Sinfonías Corales' de la historia"

Shinji no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, él estaba intrigado... Nunca en su vida había conocido una persona que supiera tanto de música clásica, por lo que no sabía que decir, lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que ella dejara de hablar.

"Beethoven usó un poema alemán 'Ode und die Freiheigt' del pensador Friedrich Schiller, como liricas de su canción, aun cuando adapto los versos para que encajaran con su música. La traducción del poema de Schiller en verdad es 'Oda a la libertad', pero como en esa época había mucha censura con la palabra libertad. Beethoven cambio ese palabra por alegría, para no tener problemas"

"Nunca había conocido una persona que supiera tanto de música clásica, es realmente impresionante" Luego de unos segundo de silencio fue lo primero que dijo Ikari.

"No es tan impresionante como que un pequeño niño que toque la 'Novena Sinfonía' en algún instrumento... ¿para cual instrumento son esas partituras?

"Chelo"

"Vaya pequeño, de seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de tu talento musical"

Una sombra se apodero del rostro de Shinji, la expresión de impresión rápidamente cambio por una bastante deprimente. Esto no paso desapercibido para la rubia mujer.

"Disculpa... No debí decir eso...¿qué paso con tus padres pequeño?"

"Mi madre murió hace un par de años, y mi padre me dejo al cuidado de la prima de mi madre y su esposo, ellos son mis tutores"

Sin pensarlo esas palabras salieron de la boca del pequeño. Él estaba bastante impresionado por lo que acababa de decir... no sabía porque con tanta facilidad le había contado a una extraña cosas tan privadas como esas. No entendía porque se había abierto de esa manera ante ella.

"No es algo que debería hablar con una extraña" Fue lo que agrego Shinji buscando terminar la conversación.

"Serah, mi nombre es Serah Lang" Mientras decía esto, ella extendía la mano para saludar al pequeño.

"Shinji Ikari" Diciendo esto, él correspondió el apretón de mano de Serah.

"Un gusto conocerte pequeño Shinji" dijo Lang con una sonrisa en el rostro

El niño de ojos azules no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar, ¿acaso el acababa de relacionarse con otra persona?

"Y dime Shinji, ¿Por qué no estás jugando con los otros niños?"

"Porque estoy practicando los movimientos para mejor mi técnica en el chelo... y además... (Shinji bajo su cabeza)... no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos"

"Ya veo... ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

"Si" Respondió el niño mientras miraba fijamente a los otros niños jugar. En verdad Ikari no pensó en su respuesta, ante la oportunidad de tener un 'amigo' no dudo en violar su filosofía de vida, por alguna extraña razón le era fácil relacionarse con Serah.

"Muy bien amigo" Dijo Lang con una sonrisa "Ha sido un gusto, pero ya me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte en el parque la próxima vez que venga.. Adiós Shinji"

"Adiós Señorita Lang"

La rubia mujer se alejó rápidamente de la banca donde estaba sentado el pequeño músico. Caminó por algunos minutos hasta que encontró una lujosa limosina estacionada, a la cual ingresó.

"Vaya Codicia, veo que el contenedor que te encontramos tiene varios recursos a su disposición" Dijo Serah con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. La tierna apariencia que tenía mientras conversaba con Shinji había desaparecido, era casi como ver una persona totalmente diferente.

"Ser la máxima autoridad de SEELE tiene sus ventajas... ¿Cómo te fue con el hijo de Ikari?"

"Fue más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebe... ese niño está desesperado por atención, solo hizo falta 5 minutos para tenerlo en mi control... ¿alguna noticia de Envida?"

"Todo en orden en Nerv, la producción de los EVAS y la selección de pilotos van según lo estipulado, y aún faltan 7 años para que despierten los ángeles. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que ese enano cumpla con su destino, y de el puntapié inicial al 3er impacto."

"No te preocupes hijo mío, me asegurare que el espíritu de Shinj Ikari este tan quebrado, que solo piense en destruir a la humanidad"

* * *

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en las montañas del este, y el pequeño Tom Hobbes aún no se movía del lugar donde se encontraba. Él estaba sentado bajo el árbol, que en el pasado le había traído tantos buenos recuerdos, pero que a partir de hoy sería el lugar donde los restos de su padre descansarían. El funeral de su progenitor; Daniel Hobbes, había terminado hace varias horas, pero el desfile de emociones que el joven de ojos negros sentía, aun lo agobiaban de sobremanera. Mientras que desenvainaba la espada de su padre, su mirada estaba puesta en la lápida que estaba frente a él.

"Aquí yace Daniel Hobbes, amable campesino y héroe de Briggs"

Era la última parte del epitafio de la lápida de su padre lo que más molestaba a Tom. Desde que él tenía memoria, el había vivido en su granja con su padre. Ellos vivían de cultivar la tierra, y de la venta de lo que cosechaban. A una muy temprana edad, él le había enseñado al pequeño de ojos negros a sembrar, y a llevar a cabo las labores de la granja. Se podía decir que Daniel Hobbes era un padre ejemplar, era visto como un ídolo por su hijo. No solo le enseñaba a llevar y a producir la granja, sino también él le contaba historias y jugaba con su hijo. Eran inseparables, llevaban el tipo de relación que cada hijo quisiera tener con su progenitor. Sin embargo había una actividad que realizaban juntos, que Tom disfrutaba más que cualquier otra; las clases de espada, que Daniel le daba a su hijo.

El pequeño sabía que su padre no siempre había sido un amable y noble campesino, Daniel Hobbes en el pasado había sido parte del ejercito de Amestris, él era uno de los soldados que habitaban el fuerte de Briggs. Este complejo militar, más que un fuerte era un imponente muro de metal que separaba la frontera de Amestris con sus vecinos del norte Dracma. Su padre todas las noches le narraba a Tom historias de sus días como soldado en el frio fuerte de Briggs, por lo que el Hobbes sabía bastante sobre los cerca de 20 años en los que Daniel estuvo en esa base militar.

Por su gran manejo con la espada y su indiscutible valentía, Daniel Hobbes poco a poco fue ganándose el respeto del resto de los soldados, y además fue avanzando en la pirámide militar, hasta llegar al cargo de teniente. Lo más impresionante era la fama que él tenía, ya que era conocido como uno de los militares más temidos que defendía ese muro de metal. Fueron varias las batallas adversas que fueron ganadas gracias a la valentía y a las capacidades del Teniente Hobbes. Sin embargo todo eso llego a su fin hace un poco más de 8 años atrás, Daniel Hobbes dejo su vida militar de lado para dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo, el cual estaba por nacer.

Tom más de alguna vez le preguntó a su padre, si este lo odiaba por hacerlo abandonar su vida militar, a lo que su padre sonriéndole le respondía que no había mejor vida que cultivar su granja con su hijo. De esta misma inocente manera el pequeño le preguntó a Daniel sobre su madre, y ahí fue cuando el niño de ojos oscuros supo que su madre había muerto poco después de su nacimiento producto de una extraña enfermedad. Saber que no tenía a su madre ponía un poco triste a Tom, pero el amor y el cariño que le entregaba su padre era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

No había duda que la admiración que sentía el pequeño Hobbes por Daniel no conocía límites, pero no era el único que lo admiraba. Todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de su granja, también respetaban al cálido granjero que a pesar de su frio pasado militar era una noble persona y un excelente padre, por eso casi todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo (que estaba cerca de la imponente 'Ciudad del Este') asistieron al funeral de Daniel Hobbes.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de asistentes al funeral, Tom estaba frustrado... no había ningún militar en la ceremonia. ¿Cómo era posible que ningún militar le presentara sus respetos a un hombre que entregó 20 años de su vida a defender Amestris? Realmente ese hecho molestaba de sobremanera al pequeño, era cierto que el ejército le había regalado la espada de acero Valyrio a su padre como regalo de despedida, pero aun así, como era posible que nadie del ejercito asistiera al funeral del Ex Teniente Daniel Hobbes.

Tom golpeo fuertemente el árbol buscando vaciar su frustración y enojo. El golpe no daño en lo más mínimo al viejo roble bajo el cual él y su padre pasaban horas entrenado combate con espadas. Lo que si consiguió el pequeño fue hacer que sus nudillos sangraran, pero no le dio importancia, ya que su mente se había remontado a los acontecimientos de hace dos días atrás, los acontecimientos que terminaron con la vida de la persona que el más amaba en el mundo

El pequeño Hobbes volvía a su casa luego de estar todo el día entregando pedidos a sus clientes en 'Ciudad del Este', ya estaba anocheciendo, y lo único que el joven de 8 años quería era descansar. Fue cuando entro por la puerta de su casa, que se encontró con una curiosa escena. Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón con una cara que Tom nunca había visto... era miedo. Frente a él estaba sentada una mujer, era rubia con ojos dorados, se veía más joven que su padre y tenía una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tu hijo es tu viva imagen Daniel" Dijo la desconocida

"Tom sal de acá!" Gritó su padre con un evidente miedo en la voz.

Sin embargo antes que el pequeño de ojos oscuros pudiera reaccionar, desde el suelo salieron varias lanzas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Daniel, y lo dejaron incrustado en una pared.

"PAPA!" Gritó descontroladamente Tom, el joven sin darse cuenta había desenvainado su espada de madera (que le había regalado su padre para entrenar) y corría a gran velocidad a atacar a la rubia mujer. Sin embargo algo frenó su frenética embestida, del piso había salido una gigantesca mano de piedra que había aprisionado al joven.

"Demonios, suéltame bruja!" Gritó el pequeño Hobbes, pero sus gritos no encontraron respuesta.

La mujer se acercaba lentamente a su padre, que a pesar de sus heridas seguía respirando; con mucha dificultad.

"No le hagas daño a mi hijo, perra del demonio"

"Que oscuras últimas palabras querido Daniel, no te preocupes él no me es de utilidad, yo solo vine a cobrar venganza... Adiós Teniente Daniel Hobbes"

Luego de decir estas palabras la mujer hizo aparecer una pequeña daga del piso, y se la clavó en el pecho al padre de Tom. El joven nunca había gritado más fuerte en su vida, la impotencia de ver como esa maldita mataba a su padre frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada era peor que recibir un balazo en el corazón. Sentía como el odio llenaba todo su ser, quería matarla, pero no podía, él estaba inmovilizado, obligado a presenciar esta traumática escena.

Varios minutos de gritos y sollozos de parte de Tom fue lo único que reinó en la granja de los Hobbes, cuando estos comenzaron a perder fuerza la misteriosa mujer se acercó al joven, que aun seguía estando aprisionado por la imponente mano de piedra.

"Tu padre era uno de los mejores guerreros de Amestris, pocos pueden usar la espada como la usaba él, pero como viste, él no era rival para el poder de la alquimia"

"Te voy a matar... bruja, pagaras por matar a mi padre!"

"Me gusta tu actitud pequeñín, si alguna vez quieres cobrar venganza por lo que acaba de pasar, te recomiendo que primero logres dominar la alquimia, ya que no es fácil acabar conmigo" Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro

Tom solo la miraba con ira, quería acabar con ella, aunque le costara la vida, el vengaría a su padre.

"Veo que estas lleno de ira, eso es bueno, no hay mejor motor en el mundo que la venganza, la venganza te hará fuerte y sabio, la venganza te hará seguir viviendo... por cierto soy Serah Lang, no olvides mi nombre, así cuando vengas por tu venganza será más fácil encontrarme"

Luego de decir estas palabras, Serah golpeó fuertemente a Tom haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

Ya era de noche, y el pequeño de ojos negros seguía al lado de la tumba de su padre, de sus ojos caían un mar de lágrimas. Los recuerdos de la muerte de su amado papa aún estaban frescas, aun sentía la impotencia y la ira que sintió cuando esa maldita de Serah Lang acabo con la vida de Daniel Hobbes. Tom tomó la espada de acero valyrio de su padre y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano derecha. Rápidamente un pequeño torrente de sangre empezó a colorear la mano del joven. Él puso su mano sobre la tumba de su progenitor, y dejo que las gotas de sangre cayeran sobre esta.

"Papa, te prometo que vengare tu muerte, aunque sea lo último que haga... es una promesa de sangre"

_"Primero, lo primero, tengo que aprender alquimia"_ Fue lo que pensaba Tom Hobbes mientras se alejaba lentamente de la tumba de Daniel Hobbes.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el encuentro de Shinji con la señorita Lang, y él aún estaba tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado... no sabía cómo había logrado abrirse con ella. Sin embargo toda esa experiencia parecía irreal, ya que en los días que siguieron no se volvió a encontrar con la rubia mujer de nuevo. Sin embargo esto tenía su lado positivo, ya que él no le tendría que mentir a sus tutores cuando les decía que había hecho amigos.

Era un día deprimente, las nubes eran grises y la lluvia era inminente. A pesar de las precarias condiciones climáticas el pequeño de ojos azules estaba sentado como era de costumbre en la banca que estaba al lado de los juego. No habían muchos niños jugando, por lo que era un ambiente perfecto para que nada distrajera los estudios musicales de Ikari. Luego de varios minutos algo lo distrajo, alguien la había tocado el hombro.

"Señorita Lang... gusto verla de nuevo" Shinji saludo cortes mente a la mujer de cabellera rubia que estaba sentada junto a él en la banca.

"Hola pequeño Shinji... para ser un niño sin amigos eres bastante educado... ¿Cómo va la 'Novena Sinfonía?'" Preguntó la mujer con una calidad sonrisa en el rostro

"Bastante bien, tengo algunos problemas en el tercer movimiento, pero de a poco mis dedos se están acostumbrando a los cambios en las notas"

Fue en ese instante que Ikari noto algo raro en su 'amiga' su mirada estaba perdida, y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, casi como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¿Pasa algo señorita Lang?" El joven no sabía de donde había provenido esa pregunta, por lo general cuando veía a alguien triste, no se involucraba.

Serah lo miro con simpatía, pero sus ojos evidenciaban una gran pena... tomo un respiro, y se demoró unos segundo en responder a la pregunta del joven músico.

"¿Sabes por qué vengo al parque pequeñín?".

Shinji solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a pesar de ser un niño, él no era tonto, sabía que eso era una pregunta retórica.

"Yo hace muchos años tuve un hijo, pero ya no está conmigo... por eso vengo a aquí, ver a ti y a los otros niños me permiten imaginarme como sería mi hijo hoy, él debe tener tu edad más o menos" Mientras decía estas palabras los ojos de la mujer parecían dos lagunas, estaba claro que ella estaba reteniendo el llanto.

Ikari sintió una profunda pena por lo que Serah le estaba contando... su dolor le parecía familiar, era casi como si pudiera relacionarse con ella, era algo que al parecer los conectaba.

"¿y que paso con él... con su hijo?" Pocos segundo después de haber preguntado, Shinji se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer... era una pregunta muy personal "Perdón señorita no debí haber pre..."

"Está bien Shinji... Su padre me lo quito, cuando tenía días de vida, y desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver ni a él, ni a su padre"

"Es terrible, tiene que ser un dolor parecido al de la muerte de un ser querido" Dijo Shinji tratando de relacionar su dolor con el dolor de su 'amiga'.

"Sabes Shinji, preferiría que mi hijo hubiera muerto... Es más fácil traer a alguien de regreso a la vida, que encontrar a una persona" La cara de Serah era fría y distante, el joven la examino por varios minutos... no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿era posible traer a la gente muerta de regreso a la vida?

"Señorita Lang... ¿lo que acaba de decir es verdad?... ¿Se puede revivir a las personas?" Preguntó Ikari con una voz bastante débil.

_"Bingo!" _Fue lo que pensó Lang mientras que su rostro seguía exhibiendo una fría mirada.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la alquimia Shinji?"

_"¿Alquimia?" _El joven solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza

"Es un antiguo y olvidado arte de hace miles de años, es la ciencia de la transformación de la materia, con el poder de la alquimia se puede traer de regreso a los muertos"

Ikari estaba perplejo, le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando... _"¿Un tipo de ciencia que... que podía traer a mama de regreso?"_

"Señorita Lang... ¿conoce a alguien que sepa alquimia?"

"En el mundo son muy pocos los que dominan este arte... Pero" Lang miró a su alrededor, y al percatarse que no había nadie, junto sus manos y luego poso ambas en el piso. Acto seguido desde el suelo comenzó a aparecer una muñeca.

Shinji estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Serah había hecho aparecer una muñeca de la nada... era algo realmente increíble.

"Con la alquimia puedes transformar la materia y reordenar su propiedades para crear lo que te plazca... incluso un ser humano" Dijo con un tono frio Lang mientras le pasaba la muñeca a Shinji.

"Usted... usted sabe alquimia!"

"Así es mi pequeño Beethoven, yo soy una alquimista"

El pequeño seguía atónito, él inspecciono la muñeca por todos lados, y era un juguete perfecto, no podía creer que esta fuera creada del piso, era realmente como ver magia.

Shinji se arrodillo ante ella

"Por favor Señorita Lang enséñeme a manejar la alquimia"

"Shinji... ¿por qué quieres ser alquimista? Te advierto que no es fácil, ni seguro... no cualquiera puede ser un alquimista"

"No importa que tan difícil y peligroso sea, quiero aprender a usar la alquimia, para así traer a mi madre de regreso a la vida"

"¿Estás seguro de esto pequeñín?"

El joven músico aun arrodillado solo asintió con su cabeza.

"Muy bien Shinji Ikari, tu primera tarea como mi estudiante de alquimia es responder el siguiente acertijo **'Todo es uno, y uno es todo'**. Tienes una semana para pensar en esa frase, y cuando se cumplan eso 7 días nos encontraremos aquí, y me dirás que significa eso. Si logras descifrarlo te enseñare alquimia." Dijo Lang con un tono frio.

"Muy bien, señorita le prometo que resolver ese acertijo" Shinji rápidamente se paró, y comenzó a correr hacia su casa bastante emocionado.

"Pequeñín, una última cosa antes que te vayas"

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Shinji

"A partir de ahora dime 'Maestra'"

Ikari asintió con la cabeza, y continuo su frenética carrera a su casa, él estaba desesperado por empezar a descifrar el acertijo que le había dado su maestra "_Todo es uno, y uno es todo" _Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_"Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé" _Serah Lang se retiraba sonriendo del parque, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en Tokyo-2.

XXXXX

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Shinji se había convertido en un estudiante de Alquimia, y aun no podía resolver el acertijo que le había dado su maestra. Desde ese día llovía torrencialmente en Tokyo-2 por lo que Ikari no había regresado al parque. Pasaba sus tardes encerrado en su cuarto, los primeros días él no había parado de pensar en la frase 'Todo es uno, y uno es todo', pero parecía no encontrar respuesta a su significado. Ya cansado de pensar en la tarea que le había asignado su maestra, decidió despejar su mente tocando su chelo por unas horas.

Mientras que su habitación se llenaba del sonido del instrumento del joven de los ojos azules, su mente estaba en otro lado; 'Todo es uno, y uno es todo'. Que quería decir esa frase... todo es uno... yo soy uno, yo soy una persona, pero que es un todo... Pensó en los otros niños del parque, ¿acaso ellos eran un todo? pero él no era parte de ellos, él no era parte de ese todo, pero si uno es parte de todo... yo tengo que ser parte de ese todo. Y que pasa si el todo es algo más grande que un grupo de niños jugando, o de una familia... por ejemplo una ciudad. Él era parte de la ciudad de un todo... pero bajo esa lógica habían varios todos, dependiendo de la cantidad de ciudades.

La música ya había pasado a un segundo plano, Shinji estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, si le costaba entender lo que era un todo, lo mejor era tratar de entender lo que era 'uno'. Uno es in individuo, un individual, yo soy uno...

En ese minuto su concentración fue molestada por una mosca que circulaba por su pieza... El joven Ikari siguió con su mirada a la molesta invitada, pensó en matarla, pero no quiso interrumpir su interpretación, una vez que terminara la canción lo haría. Fue en ese instante que la mosca se posó en una de las paredes de la pieza de Shinji, no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando una pequeña araña salió de su escondite y atacó a la mosca hiriéndola mortalmente.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par, lo que acababa de ver era la respuesta a su acertijo; el ciclo de la vida, todo organismo cumple un rol en este universo, el universo era el todo y los individuos el uno... pero sin los individuos no habría universo, como sin plantas no hay fotosíntesis, como sin fotosíntesis no habrían humanos, y así sucesivamente. La única forma de que haya un todo es que existan varios unos que lo construyan y le den forma. _"La mosca estaba destinada alimentar a la araña"_

XXXXX

"No esperaba menos de ti pequeñín" Dijo Serah Lang ante la respuesta de su estudiante

"El universo es una corriente, donde todos los que la rodean son parte de esta, cuando los seres humanos mueren vuelven a la tierra, tierra que se convierte en pasto que comen los animales, animales que los humanos comen para sobrevivir. La materia nunca muere, solo se transforma, de eso trata la alquimia. Un flujo infinito que nunca termina, las islas en millones de años serán montañas, y las montañas en millones de años serán islas." Mientras Serah decía esto, dibujaba con una tiza un círculo en el piso.

"¿Qué es eso Maestra?" Preguntó Shinji intrigado

"Esto es un circulo de transmutación, es el medio necesario para realizar la alquimia, toma" Lang le pasó un antiguo libro y una caja con varias tizas blancas.

"En el libro encontraras lo básico para empezar a realizar trasmutaciones, y entender en que consiste el circulo de transmutación. Las tizas son para practicar. La única forma de hacer alquimia es con un circulo de transmutación, por lo que entre mejor y más complejos sean tus círculos, mejor es tu alquimia Shinji"

"¿Y cómo es que usted maestra no usa circulo de transmutación?"

"Los alquimistas más experimentados se dibujan círculos de transmutación en sus guantes, o incluso se los tatúan en sus brazos para hacer que sus procesos alquímicos sean más rápidos... pero abemos otros alquimistas que somos lo suficientemente fuerte para realizar una transmutación si un círculo... estoy segura de que tu un día igual podrás Shinji" Dijo Serah con una sonrisa en el rostro, que al joven músico le pareció un poco diabólica, pero no le dio importancia, el seguía concentrado en todo lo que le estaba enseñando su maestra.

"También hay otro concepto que aparece en el libro que es importante que aprendas pequeñín, la equivalencia de intercambio"

"¿Equivalencia de intercambio? ¿Qué es eso?"

"La alquimia es una ciencia Shinji, y como toda ciencia hay principios que la rigen... el principal principio de la alquimia es la equivalencia de intercambio. Veras la alquimia tiene 3 faces; la primera que es la de entendimiento, que es la que tú ya dominaste... entender cómo se comporta la materia y el flujo constante de energía. Las dos siguientes son las más importantes para hacer una transmutación 'la destrucción y la creación'. Yo para transmutar algo, primero tengo que destruir algo de equivalente valor, y luego a partir de esa destrucción, construir algo. Te acuerdas que cuando transmute el piso el otro día en una muñeca, fíjate aún está el hoyo en el piso por lo que hice. Para ponerlo simple, no puedes ganar algo, sin perder algo a cambio, esto no es una magia, toda transmutación tiene su costo... entiendes?"

"Si maestra" Respondió Shinji mientras pensaba en lo que le acaba de decir Serah ... "_no puede ganar algo, sin perder algo"_

"Bueno pequeño Beethoven, a partir de hoy comienza tu entrenamiento para ser alquimista, recuerda que tienes que practicar en secreto, la alquimia es una ciencia desconocida, y la gente le teme a lo que desconoce, por lo que es mejor hacerlo en secretos para así no llamar la atención o traer problemas."

* * *

Tom Hobbes terminaba una larga jornada de trabajo en su granja, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el funeral de su padre, y nada había cambiado de su rutina, salvo que todas las mañanas, antes de comenzar su labores, le llevaba flores a la tumba de su padre. Era lo que acontecía luego de terminar con las labores de la granja lo que había cambiado. A penas el sol se escondía en las montañas Tom se encerraba horas a leer libros sobre alquimia. Tenía todo el material sobre alquimia que estaba disponible en la biblioteca de 'Ciudad del Este'

"Thomas sabes que no es necesario que hagas las labores de la granja, conmigo y Vanille es más que suficiente" Una dulce voz interrumpió los pensamientos del pequeño de 8 años.

"Señora Lesly, usted sabe que desde pequeño mi padre me enseñó a trabajar nuestro campo, no porque él no este, voy a dejar de hacerlo... Y cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no me diga Thomas, mi nombre es Tom"

"Thomas es un nombre mucho más elegante que Tom muchacho, pero bueno... ¿nos vas a acompañar a cenar hoy?" Preguntó Lesly Locke

"No, hoy paso Señora Lesly, estoy cansado, quiero comer algo rápido y acostarme, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras por la invitación" Respondió cortes mente Hobbes

"Que lastima, Vanille se alegra cada vez que vas a cenar con nosotros, de todas maneras le diré que te lleve un plato de estofado a tu casa"

"Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana"

Mientras la dulce mujer de unos 40 años se alejaba de su vista, Tom no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. La señora Lesly Locke había vivido en la casa del fondo de su granja desde que el pequeño tenía memoria. Su padre la había acogido solo meses después de llegar a vivir a esta granja, Tom era muy pequeño para acordarse de como ella había terminado viviendo con ellos, pero su padre más de alguna vez le contó la historia.

Una noche de lluvia alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa principal de la granja de los Hobbes, era una mujer empapada por la lluvia, y con la cara llena de golpes. Llevaba entre sus brazos un bulto cubierto por mantas para que no se mojara. Daniel no se demoró en percatarse que ese pequeño bulto era una bebe de un par de semanas de nacida, ella era la hija de Lesly, Vanille Locke. Su padre no dudo en hacerlas pasar, ofrecerles ropa seca y un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Luego de varias tazas de café Lesly empezó a abrirse con Daniel; le contó la verdad de su precaria situación. Ella se estaba escapando de un verdadero infierno, sin embargo esta huida estaba impulsada por un noble motivo; no perder a su hija, y darle el mejor futuro posible. Lesly estaba casada con un hombre, que de hombre tenía poco... Ese bastardo (como lo llamaba el papa de Tom) era un alcohólico, que tenía esclavizada a la señora Locke. Lesly no tuvo que decirle, para que Daniel se diera cuenta de que su marido la golpeaba con frecuencia. Ella parecía poder soportar todo ese infierno, pero no quería ver a su hija crecer en ese ambiente, con un hombre de ese tipo cerca. La gota que rebalso el vaso, e impulso el escape de la mujer fueron los planes del padre de Vanille, ese bastardo tenía pensado vender a su hija como esclava al reino de Xing a cambio de algunas monedas de oro.

El padre de Tom estaba conmovido, sin querer escuchar más de la triste historia de la atormentada mujer, le hizo una oferta a la señora Locke, que le cambiaría su vida. Daniel le ofreció habitar la pequeña casa que estaba en la parte de atrás de la granja con la condición de que ella le ayudara con los labores de la campo. Desde ese entonces Lesly y Vanille habían vivido con los Hobbes.

Para Tom eso había sido genial, Lesly Locke se convirtió en una especie de figura materna, mientras que la pequeña Vanille se convirtió en su inseparable e entrañable mejor amiga. Por su puesto como la mayoría de los niños de su edad peleaban bastante, pero siempre encontraban la forma de seguir siendo amigos.

Para el pequeño de ojos oscuro ambas mujeres Locke eran una parte importantísima de su vida... ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero no podía perder más tiempo en eso recuerdos, él tenía que concentrarse en los libros que estaban sobre la mesa... tenía que dominar la Alquimia a toda costa, tenía que vengar la muerte de su padre como diera lugar. Él pequeño Tom llevaba un poco más de dos semanas estudiando arduamente, pero no sentía que progresaba mucho. Le costaba entender los primeros conceptos, el flujo del universo... 'Todo es uno, y uno es todo'. Era demasiada información para el niño de 8 años, por lo que decidió avanzar e ir a lo más práctico; hacer círculos de transmutación. Después trataría de entender esa maldita frase, por ahora lo que importaba era aprender alquimia, lo más rápido posible.

"¿Que son todos estos libros Tommy?"

Una tierna voz interrumpió la concentración del joven Hobbes. En la entrada del living de su casa estaba una pequeña niña de pelo rosado, su piel era morena igual que la de su madre, sus ojos verdes, y su cara era idéntica a la de una inocente muñeca; ella era Vanille Locke, la mejor amiga de Tom.

"¿Vanille que haces acá?"

"Mi madre me mandó a traerte un poco de estofado"

Fue en ese minuto que el pequeño se percató del plato que la joven de ojos verdes tenía entre sus manos. Tom rápidamente lo tomó, y comenzó a devorarlo. Realmente el pequeño estudiante de alquimia se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero con tantas cosas en su cabeza, había pasado por alto este hecho.

"Si tenías tanta hambre, pudiste haber ido a cenar con nosotros" Dijo Vanille, mientras admiraba como su amigo se devoraba el estofado de su madre

"Tenía cosas importantes que hacer" Respondió el joven sin pensarlo

"Que puede ser más importante que comer... si no comes te mueres, sabias eso genio" La pequeña puso su mirada en los libros que estaban desparramados en la mesa del living "y me vas a decir que estás haciendo con todos esos libros"

"_no puedo decirle ni a ella, ni a su madre lo que estoy haciendo, se preocuparían" _Por la mente de Tom pasó rápidamente la última escena de preocupación que tuvieron ambas mujeres; Fue cuando lo encontraron a él inconsciente, al lado del cuerpo de su padre. Recordó que fue lo que lo despertó, eran unos sollozos y unas palabras desesperadas; era su joven amiga, que estaba haciendo lo posible por reanimarlo. Lo primero que vio fueron los profundos ojos verdes de Vanille llenos de lágrimas. Lo siguiente que vio fue un duro golpe de realidad, junto a él estaba la señora Lesly cubriendo con una sábana el cuerpo de su padre. Todo volvió a la mente del pequeño Hobbes, como esa maldita bruja de Serah Lang había asesinado a su padre frente a sus ojos. Su primera reacción fue gritar y empezar a golpear el piso, sin embargo algo lo calmó, eran dos pequeños brazos que lo abrazaban... era Vanille, por alguna extraña razón el cálido abrazo de la pequeña niña de cabellos rosado lo calmó por completo... Él sabía que ambas mujeres se preocupaban de sobremanera por él, por lo que contarles lo que estaba haciendo no las pondría felices.

"Son libros de granja... ahora que mi padre no está tengo que aprender a administrar nuestro hogar" Fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió decir a Tom.

"¿Puedo verlos?" Preguntó inocentemente la joven, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a los libros que estaban sobre la mesa.

"NOOOOO!, Acaso tu madre no te ha enseñado a no meterte en las cosas de los demás!" gritó Hobbes desesperado.

El grito hizo retroceder a Vanille, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ella miró desconcertada a Tom, él le ofreció una mirada seria y de pocos amigos. Rápidamente el rostro de la pequeña cambió a enojo. Realmente su amigo estaba siendo un idiota con ella.

"Eres un inútil, espero que encuentres un libro que te enseñe a usar tu cerebro!" Mientras Vanille decía estas palabras, ella comenzó a retirarse, claramente molesta.

"Vanny espera!"

El grito del pequeño de ojos negros detuvo en seco la marcha de la joven de ojos verde

"Gracias por traerme el estofado"

Las palabras de Tom hicieron sonrojar como una luz de navidad a la pequeña; la cual agradecía estar de espaldas a su amigo, evitando que este notara lo colorada de sus mejillas.

"Eres un idiota Tom Hobbes" Fue lo último que dijo la pequeña de pelo rosado antes de retirarse de la casa, dando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta

La fuerza del golpe hizo que uno de los libros de alquimia se callera, era un pequeño libro negro que Tom no parecía haber visto antes. El hecho que no tuviera nada escrito en su portada, ni su parte posterior, lo impulsó a abrirlo. Luego de leer por un par de segundos lo que había en la primera página del misterioso libro, el joven comenzó a sonreír, como no lo había hecho en semanas.

"_Padre tendré que romper la promesa que te hice, no vengare tu muerte, sino ambos juntos mataremos a esa bruja"_

Con solo leer la primera página del misterioso libro, la motivación de Hobbes de aprender alquimia se había renovado.

"_Mientras antes logre dominar la alquimia, lo antes posible poder hacer una 'transmutación humana', y traer de regreso a la vida a mi padre"_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que el hijo del Comandante de Nerv, había empezado su entrenamiento con Serah Lang. Su maestra estaba bastante impresionada con el talento que demostraba el pequeño; de ahora 10 años, para la alquimia. Shinji parecía haber progresado bastante desde su primera transmutación, si no estuviera destinado a causar el tercer impacto sería un perfecto contenedor para uno de sus homúnculos. El joven músico era capaz de realizar la alquimia médica y transmutaciones de altísima complejidad. Además el pequeño tenía varios guantes con diferentes círculos de transmutación, los cuales usaba según el tipo de transmutación que quisiera realizar. Sin embargo era la primera transmutación de Ikari lo cual tenía un poco intranquila a su maestra.

Serah se acordaba perfectamente del primer objeto transmutado por Shinji. Era un pequeño robot de juguete, sin embargo a la rubia mujer la precia familiar. El juguete tenía una armadura morada, con algunas partes verdes... fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta que lo que había transmutado su estudiante era un Evangelion, y no cualquier EVA, sino que la unidad-01. Lang se acordaba de las fotos que le mostro Envidia con todas las unidades de Evangelions, por lo que reconocía perfectamente a cada uno de ellos. Pero le parecía curioso que el pequeño transmutara la unidad que había acabado con la vida su madre.

Lo más confuso para ella fue cuando le preguntó a su estudiante por qué había transmutado eso, y si había visto ese robot en algún lado antes. 'Cuando trato de recordar el rostro de mi madre, o sueño con ella, esa figura es la que aparece en mi mente' Esa había sido la respuesta que Shinji le había dado a su maestra, sobre el porqué del objeto de su transmutación. _"A veces pienso que no era necesario hacer todo esto para quebrar el espíritu de ese niño... cuando Shinji se entere de todo lo que ha hecho su padre probablemente pierda la razón" _Se decía a sí misma la mujer de ojos claros mientras sujetaba entre sus manos un pequeño libro negro.

XXXXX

"Creo que ya estás listo pequeñín"

"¿En verdad lo cree maestra? si aún no puedo hacer alquimia sin un circulo de transmutación como usted"

"Falta muy poco para que puedas lograr hacer eso (el rostro de Serah exhibía una sonrisa maléfica), pero ya es momento que comiences a estudiar la transmutación humana " Fue en ese momento que Serah Lang le pasó el libro negro a Shinji.

Ikari comenzó a examinar el pequeño libro negro cuidadosamente, se percató como tanto su portada, como su contra tapa no tenían nada escrito. Fue luego de ver el título que estaba en la primera página, que le quedo claro el contenido del libro:

'La Transmutación Humana; La alquimia que trae los muertos de regreso a la vida"

El rostro de Shinji exhibía un claro nerviosismo, esto era por lo que el había trabajado arduamente los últimos 2 años de su vida, y finalmente su esfuerzo le había rendido frutos. Ya podía empezar a preparar la transmutación que traería de regreso a la vida a su madre. Pero por alguna extraña razón sus manos tiritaban, el pequeño nunca pensó que se pondría tan nervioso por esto,

Serah se percató del claro nerviosismo de su pupilo, y decidió calmarlo un poco:

"La transmutación humana no es tan compleja como parece pequeñín; Agua 35 litros, Carbono 20 Kg, Amoniaco 4 litros, Lima 1,5 kg, Fósforo 800 g, Sal 250 g, Nitrato 100 g, Sulfuro 80 g, Fluoruro 7,5 g, Hierro 5 g, Silici otros 15 elementos más"

"¿Que son todos esos elementos maestra?"

"Esos son los componentes que forman un cuerpo humano, y es lo que tienes que conseguir para poder realizar la transmutación humana, pero no te preocupes, todos estos elementos los puedes conseguir en cualquier mercado, y lo mejor es que no son costosos... realmente los humanos están hechos de materiales bastante baratos"

* * *

Vanille a lo lejos miraba como Tom le iba a dejar flores a la tumba de su padre, aun cuando habían pasado un poco más de dos años de la muerte de Daniel Hobbes, el pequeño de 10 años seguía llevándole flores todas las mañanas. La joven tenía puesta la mirada en el que había sido su amigo de toda la vida, ella seguía preocupada por él. A pesar que la personalidad de Tom no había cambiado en estos últimos años, había algo que tenía intranquila a Vanille.

Luego de que ella viera a Tom hace dos años atrás estudiando unos extraños libros, el pequeño de ojos negros comenzó a cerrar el living de su casa con llave, para que nadie pudiera ver lo que él hacia ahí. Vanille le contó preocupada a su madre de esto, pero Lesly le restó importancia; 'Cada persona tiene su propia manera de lidiar con la pérdida de un ser amado... El pequeño Tom sigue siendo el respetuoso, esforzado y trabajador chico que era antes... sea lo que sea que él está haciendo con esos libros, es su manera de afrontar la muerte de su padre' Las palabras de la madre de Vanille no habían dejado tranquila a la pequeña de ojos verdes. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo con el pequeño Hobbes, prácticamente no habían secretos entre ellos, por lo que le molestaba, y le preocupaba que su amigo le estuviera escondiendo algo.

"Vanny, voy a ir a 'Ciudad del Este' por el día, para que le avises a tu madre" Fue precisamente la voz de su amigo, lo que interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de la pequeña de pelo rosado.

"Y ¿a qué vas?" Mientras Vanille le preguntaba a Tom, ella se percató de un extraño pedazo de papel que se asomaba del bolsillo del pantalón de Hobbes.

"Tengo que comprar algunas cosas que nece...OYE devuélveme eso!"

Antes que el pequeño pudiera terminar su respuesta, su amiga le había quitado el papel que estaba en su bolsillo.

Vanille comenzó a leer en voz alta el contenido del extraño papel:

"Agua 35 litros, Carbono 20 Kg, Amoniaco 4 litros, Lima 1,5 kg, Fósforo 800 g..."

Pero antes que ella pudiera continuar leyendo, Tom se lo había quitado de las manos.

"¿Qué era eso Tommy?"

"Es una sorpresa"

"Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas 'Thomas', dime que vas hacer con esos ingredientes"

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas así! Y no, la gracia de las sorpresas, es que son secretas, así que no te voy a decir nada Vanille"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el pequeño Hobbes antes de comenzar su marcha hacia la ciudad más importante el este de Amestris. La niña de ojos verdes lo seguía con su dulce mirada, ella estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo de infancia, y por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento de la lista de ingredientes que Tom llevaba en su bolsillo. De sus inocentes ojos comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas "¿_Por qué ese idiota no confía en mí?"_ A Vanille le dolía que el pequeño de ojos negros no confiara en ella.

Mientras Vanille Locke miraba con preocupación a Tom, este estaba más ansioso de lo que nunca había estado en su corta vida. Luego de más de dos años de estudiar alquimia todos los días, finalmente el gran día se acercaba. Él pequeño ya lo tenía todo planeado; en una semana más Lesly y Vanille irían por dos días a 'Ciudad del Este' a dejar varios pedidos a los clientes de la granja Hobbes, por lo que Tom aprovecharía su ausencia para realizar la transmutación humana.

El pequeño había logrado dominar la alquimia, pero sabía que estaba lejos de ser un alquimista talentoso. Aun no lograba entender la frase 'Todo es uno, y uno es todo', pero no le importaba. Solo le interesaba saber lo suficiente como para traer de regreso a la vida a su padre. Él soñaba todas las noches con eso, y se imaginaba como Vanille y su madre se alegrarían de ver a Daniel Hobbes de nuevo, como él con su padre entrenarían nuevamente bajo el árbol el combate de espadas, y como ambos juntos estudiarían alquimia, para así vengarse de Serah Lang. _"Ya falta poco padre, espérame un poco más" _fue lo que pensaba el joven de ojos negros mientras se alejaba de su granja.

XXXXX

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en las montañas del este, y Tom Hobbes se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol, que le daba sombra a la tumba de su padre. El pequeño estaba leyendo un libro negro, repasando los últimos detalles de la transmutación humana que estaba por realizar.

"Bueno ya es hora de irme padre, nos vemos luego" Dijo el niño de ojos negros con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ya había llegado el momento por el que Tom había pasado cientos de noches sin dormir, y miles de horas estudiando y practicando alquimia... por fin traería de regreso a su padre.

El living de su casa, estaba totalmente vacío, solo habían varios pocillos; donde estaban todos los elementos que componían un cuerpo humano. El joven saco su tiza y se preparó para dibujar el círculo de transmutación. Sus manos tiritaban, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, antes de poder empezar a dibujar el gran circulo en el piso.

Una vez que eso estuvo listo, Tom juntó todos los contenidos de los pocillos en el centro del círculo. Luego tomó la espada de su padre, y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, dejando caer la sangre sobre la mezcla de elementos. Mientras que los ingredientes construían el cuerpo, con su sangre se construía la información genética.

Todo estaba listo, el círculo estaba hecho, y los elementos para transmutar estaban colocados en el centro de este. A Tom le costaba creer que finalmente iba a volver a ver a su padre. El cerro los ojos, y comenzó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con Daniel Hobbes. Luego comenzó a pensar en todos los buenos momentos que tendría con su padre una vez que lo regresara a la vida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que el pequeño Hobbes abriera sus ojos, su mirada mostraba decisión, él estaba listo para hacer esto. Respiró profundamente y luego coloco ambas manos en la orilla del círculo, y empezó la transmutación.

Una fuerte luz cegadora, y una gran ráfaga de viento comenzaron a salir del centro del círculo de transmutación. Las nubes cubrieron el oscuro cielo, y casi por arte de magia una fuerte tormenta comenzó a azotar la granja, y toda Amestris. Mientras Tom escuchaba los truenos, él batallaba contra la fuerte ráfaga de viento, le estaba costando trabajo seguir con la transmutación.

El joven sentía miedo, pero estaba muy cerca de su meta como para rendirse ahora, fue en ese segundo cuando cientos de pequeños brazos negros salieron desde la fuerte luz del interior del círculo de transmutación. Tom desenvainó la espada de su padre, y comenzó a combatir contra los ciento de brazos que trataban de atraparlo, pero fue inútil. Él pequeño de ojos oscuros estaba totalmente aprisionado por los extraños brazos negros, los cuales lo llevaron al interior del círculo de transmutación. Lo último que Tom sintió, antes de que la cegadora luz blanca se apoderara de todo, fue un fuerte dolor en sus piernas.

Lo que paso esa noche con Tom Hobbes cambiaría la vida del joven para siempre.

* * *

[El destino quiso que Tom Hobbes no fuera el único niño que estuviera haciendo una transmutación humana. En ese mismo minuto, en otro mundo u otra realidad, el pequeño Shinji Ikari también estaba violando el tabú de la alquimia, tratando de regresar a la vida a su madre]

"Bueno Shinji, nos vamos, volvemos en un par de horas más, no te acuestes muy tarde"

Esa era la frase que Ikari había esperado escuchar hace dos semanas; desde que se enteró que sus tutores irían a ver una obra de teatro, dejándolo solo en casa por algunas horas. A penas supo de los planes de sus tutores, el pequeño de ojos azules decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para realizar la transmutación humana.

Llevaba varios días preparándolo todo, comprando los elementos, y repasando los últimos detalles con su maestra. A penas la puerta de la casa se cerró, Shinji corrió a preparar todo, ya que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que sus tutores volvieran a su casa.

Cuando todo estaba listo, el joven músico sacó su tiza blanca y se mentalizó para hacer el círculo de transmutación. Luego coloco al centro de este los elementos, y con gran valentía tomó un cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la mano, dejando caer si sangre en la mezcla de elementos que estaban al centro del círculo de transmutación.

Todo estaba listo, y el pequeño niño de ojos azules sentía una dualidad de sentimientos. Por un lado se sentía ansioso, los últimos dos años de su vida, él se había preparado para este minuto. Pero por otro lado sentía un gran miedo, después de todo él era solo un niño de 10 años, por lo que estaba asustadísimo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar... "_¿y si algo salía mal_?"... Shinji Ikari era un simple niño de 10 años jugando con un poder que solo los dioses debían tener... traer de regreso a lo muerto, no era algo que un pequeño niño debería hacer, pero él ya estaba decidido en hacer esto. Su vida había sido tan solitaria, y tan triste desde que su madre había muerto, que el joven de ojos azules, pensaba que trayéndola de regreso a la vida, se acabaría su tristeza y soledad.

Aun así estaba bastante nervioso, tal era su nerviosismo que ese mismo día le había pedido a su maestra que estuviera con él cuando hiciera la transmutación humana. Pero ella se había reusado. 'Es algo que tienes que hacer por ti solo pequeñín, he visto alquimista mucho menos talentosos que tu realizar una transmutación humana, no tienes de que preocuparte... ya verás que mañana mismo estarás jugando en este parque con tu madre' Las palabras de su maestra ciertamente lo calmaban. Shinji sabía que tenía que dejar de ser un niño asustadizo y cobarde, más que mal era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que manejaba la alquimia, eso demostraba lo valiente que era, y lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser cuando él se lo proponía.

Shinji sabía que la única posibilidad de ser feliz en su vida era tener a su madre junto a él nuevamente, por eso, él no se iba a dejar dominar por el miedo, y haría la transmutación humana.

Lo que el pequeño niño de ojos azules no sabía era que Serah Lang si estaba ahí. Ella estaba afuera de la casa de Shinji esperando para ver el resultado de sus dos años de trabajo, pero no estaba sola, ya que junto a ella estaban los dos homúnculos que ella había creado.

"Veo que tu plan no falló madre"

"¿Alguna vez dudaste de mi Envidia?"

"Parece que se avecina una tormenta" Codicia interrumpió la conversación de Serah Lang con su hermano homúnculo.

"Es la señal de que una transmutación humana está por ocurrir" Agregó la 'maestra' de Shinji

"¿Qué pasará con el hijo de Gendo?" Preguntó Codicia

"Bueno hijo mío, a penas parta la transmutación, el pequeño vera un fuerte destello de luz, el cual vendrá acompañado con una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Y luego viene los brazo... Los cuales llevaran a Shinji a lo que algunos alquimistas llaman como 'la verdad'"

"¿La verdad?" preguntó Envidia

"Es algo difícil de explicar, es una especie de limbo, pero lo importante es que ahí es donde el pequeño deberá pagar el precio de su transmutación...puede perder alguna extremidad, algún sentido, o en el peor de los casos, algunos órganos internos. Ese es el costo que paga un humano cuando juega hacer Dios, los muertos no se pueden traer de regreso a la vida, y Shinji Ikari aprenderá eso de la manera más dura. Sea lo que sea que pierda en ese limbo, será una lindo recuerdo de lo que intento hacer, pero esa no es la mejor parte (Serah exhibía una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro)... lo mejor va hacer cuando el pequeño idiota regrese del limbo y vea la horrible creación que transmutó. Esa será una imagen que lo perseguirá y lo atormentará por el resto de su vida. Él espera ver a su dulce y tierna madre con vida, pero lo que ver será una aberración tan grotesca, que lo volverá demente"

Fue en ese momento que cayó la tormenta sobre Tokyo-2

"Esta empezando" Dijo Serah

Sin embargo la tormenta fue aumentando de intensidad rápidamente, era casi como un cataclismo; el fuerte sonido de los truenos, y la imponente presencia de los rayos, llegaron incluso a intimidar a los dos homúnculos, y a la maestra de Shinji.

"Es la primera vez que veo una tormenta de esta magnitud" Fue lo que dijo Lang, ante el miedo de sus dos acompañantes.

En ese minuto un fuerte estruendo remeció todo, era casi como un rugido bestial, los tres espectadores quedaron atónitos al ver como una gran sombra rompía el techo de la casa de los tutores de Shinji.

"Pero que rayos es eso!" Dijo Codicia alarmado

"Algo salió mal, jamás había visto algo como esto" Agrego Serah Lang

"No puede ser, esa sombra es….. es la unidad 01, pero no es posible si ese EVA se encuentra en la base de Nerv" Las palabras de Envidia choquearon al resto del grupo.

"Acaso Yui tuvo algo que ver..." agregó Envidia

"¿Quién es Yui Envidia?!" Preguntó frenéticamente la rubia mujer

"Yui es la madre de Shinji... lo que sucede es que la persona que uso como contenedor cree que cuando ella fue absorbida por la unidad 01, su alma quedó dentro de ese Evangelion"

Los tres vieron como la misteriosa sombra seguía rugiendo, y como además el fuego empezó a propagarse en la vivienda de los tutores del pequeño Shinji.

"Parece que estas máquinas son más poderosas de lo que pensábamos hijos míos" Fue lo que dijo Lang con una clara voz de derrota.

Sin duda alguna esto no era lo que la mujer de ojos dorados tenía planeado. Ella quería que Shinji perdiera algo importante de su cuerpo, y además viera a la atrocidad que transmutó, para así convertirlo en una persona emocionalmente inestable. De esta manera cuando el momento llegara, y el destino de la humanidad estuviera en manos de Ikari, él solo pensara en acabar con todo. Serah quería tener el poder de los dioses, y para hacerlo debía poder controlar el tercer impacto, pero lo que estaba presenciando seguramente afectaría de sobremanera sus planes. _¿Que pasaría con Shinji?_

Fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta lo perjudicial que sería para sus planes que el pequeño de ojos azules estuviera muerto.

"Codicia, entra ahí, y saca a Ikari, antes que sea demasiado tarde"

El homúnculo asintió con la cabeza, pero antes que pudiera moverse, algo desvió la atención del funesto grupo. Una extraña Luz naranja descendió desde el cielo, y se posó justo sobre la casa del Shinji. La extraña luz comenzó aumentar su intensidad hasta volverse segadora. Ninguno de los presentes podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo único que los tres presente pudieron sentir fue un fuerte estallido, justo antes que la misteriosa luz desapareciera. Inmediatamente Serah y los homúnculos se percataron, que no solo la luz había desaparecido, sino también la sombra de la unidad 01 ya no estaba. Junto con esto, la fuerte tormenta había cesado, dejando solo una fuerte lluvia que cubría el cielo. Pero había otra cosa que tenía a los presentes sin habla. La casa de los tutores del hijo de Gendo estaba hecha añicos, era como si hubiera explotado una bomba dentro de esta.

"Pero que mierda paso!" Dijo Codicia desconcertado.

"Por ahora lo mejor es irnos de aquí antes que alguien nos vea… esto ciertamente complica nuestros planes, pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer... Lo más probable es que Shinji Ikari esté muerto" Fue lo último que dijo Serah Lang antes que las tres figuras desaparecieran del lugar.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno amigos, y ese fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que le haya gustado. Siguiendo varios de los comentarios que me llegaron en los reviews, he decidido introducir gradualmente el mundo de FMA, y explicando los conceptos de esa seria, ya que muchos de ustedes señalaron que no la han visto, la idea es que no sea necesario haber visto ese anime, para poder entender esta historia. Sin embargo se las recomiendo, es una tremenda serie, que además tiene varios puntos en común con Evangelion (La pérdida de un ser querido a una temprana edad, y la búsqueda del poder de dios, por dar dos ejemplos de puntos comunes que tienen ambas series).**

**El próximo capitulo será un pequeño salto temporal a la primera batalla con lo ángeles. La idea es ir intercalando los acontecimientos que pasaron antes de la llegada de los ángeles, y las peleas con estos, para que la historia no se vuelva tan monótona... el siguiente capítulo se llamará "El regreso de un muerto"**

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron el prólogo de esta historia, sobre todo al gran número de personas que dejaron sus comentarios:**

**DragFire: Gracias por el buen comentario, espero que sigas pendiente a esa historia, saludos.**

**Rebutq: Bueno solo te puede adelantar que los capítulos que vienen van hacer de locos, por lo que te recomiendo que sigas pendiente a esta historia, y para serte sincero, tenía miedo de partir con el funeral de Shinji, no sabía si era la mejor idea para partir este fic. Saludos.**

**Guest: Siempre pensé que estas series andarían muy bien juntas, ya que tiene varios puntos en común, aunque puede parecer raro juntarlas, yo creo que tiene más puntos en común, que diferencias. Saludos.**

**Dakira.93: Me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo de la historia, y no te preocupes que Shinji es el protagonista de esta historia, por lo que habrá harto que leer sobre este personajes. Saludos**

**Shinjiesbostero: Sos un grande amigo, y no te preocupes, que como ya dije el mundo y los personas de FMA, van hacer introducidos lentamente, y tratare de explicar de la mejor forma posible todo lo que tenga que ver con el universo de este anime. Saludos master. (Te recomiendo ver FMA de todos modos, ya que es una tremenda serie)**

**Bustercall: Amigo, voy hacer el mejor intento por explicar de la mejor manera todo lo que tenga que ver con Fullmetal Alchemist, por que la idea es que cualquiera que no haya visto esa seria, pueda leer y entender ese fic, así que no te preocupes. Saludos.**

**Finalmente quisiera darle un agradecimiento especial a mi increíble pre-lectora Shinka412, sobre todo por la rapidez en leer este capítulo, y por los bueno comentarios que me dio. También los invito a todos a leer su fic 'VIAJE' que a mi parecer es de lo más original que hay por estos lados.**

**Por últimos les recuerdo que dejen sus comentarios y reviews para que esta historia siga creciendo.**

**un gran abrazo, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**LSERR**


End file.
